A Bored No X
by fiore777
Summary: Xiao Li decides to visit Train Heartnet, strangeness ensues.


_Note_: A silly Black Cat fic, who knows from where I dredged this idea up in my mind :P

_Description_: Xiao Li decides to visit Train Heartnet, strangeness ensues.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bored No. X

No. X, Lin Xiao Li, was bored. Now that the imminent threat of Creed was gone there was not much the numbers had to do. Usually Xiao Li was occupied in research or disguising himself for conveying information. His thoughts turned to Train Heartnet. Deciding the secretive man might yield some entertainment, No. X went in search of the eraser-turned-sweeper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train was reclining on a bench, attempting to stuff as many sandwiches into his face as humanly possible.

"It is no wonder we are perpetually broke." Eve noted coolly, taking small bites of her own meal.

"Aw, you are beginning to sound like Sven, princess." Train's mouth was still occupied with the food before him. "You don't have to worry so much about money; Sven will figure it out when he gets back." The former IBI agent was off collecting materials for further development of his gadgets.

"What do I have to deal with now?" A hand reached out and plucked the sandwich from Train's grasp.

"Sven! You are back early. I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Train thought about all the junk food wrappers he had left in their room and inwardly cringed.

"I obtained everything I needed easier than I had first thought," was the reply. Unbeknownst to Train and Eve, it was really Xiao Li masquerading as Sven. It was a simple matter to locate the former Black Cat sine he made no effort to cover his trail, displaying his tattoo and gun so openly. Xiao Li knew he only had a left day to have his fun before the real Sven arrived. So master of masks made his move, "Train, I must talk to you in private. It concerns a very important matter."

Train followed the man he believed to be his partner curiously. It was rare to have the other man address him so seriously unless it involved a potentially dangerous job or money. Train briefly wondered if Sven was going to wring him out for spending so much on food.

The two eventually entered a café away from the park where Eve was occupied with feeding pigeons. Xiao Li gestured for Train to have a seat and settled himself at the same table.

"So what's this about?" Train asked tensely.

"Train, I love you!" Xiao Li said as seriously as he could, holding onto the other man's hands.

"Uh…what?" Trains eyes nearly boggled out of his head. This was not at all what he expected to hear from Sven.

The expression on Train's face greatly amused No. X. It was time to go further to see how the other man would react. "Will you have my children?" Xiao Li asked smoothly.

Thump. The much feared Black Cat had fainted. Xiao Li saw this bit of hilarity could go on further. He didn't expect Train to be so gullible, even when it came to people the unconscious man believed as friends. Xiao Li swept up Train's still form and strolled towards the park where they had left Eve.

Upon seeing the man she believed to be Sven carrying Train, Eve raised an eyebrow curiously. "What happened, did he get food poisoning?" It would not have surprised her considering how Train would eat anything as long as it was edible.

Train's just tired, he's going to be a mommy soon!" Xiao Li had concocted of the plan on the way to the park. Considering how easily Train had believed him earlier, he saw it would be a simple matter to convince the other man of anything.

"I've always wanted a younger brother. But I thought only woman could have babies?" Eve pointed out.

"Well, sometimes special circumstances happen. I will put Train in the room to rest now." Xiao Li walked on towards the hotel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train regained consciousness and pushed himself groggily up from the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Xiao Li, still in the guise of Sven.

The sweeper backed away from the other man as he remembered the conversation in the café. As he moved he felt an odd weight on his stomach and looked down. "What is this!" He exclaimed, gesturing at his bloated stomach.

"You are pregnant; of course your stomach grew." Xiao Li said simply. In reality, he had just strapped a pillow to the other man's stomach.

"How can I be pregnant?" Train asked incredulously. He had the urge to lift up his shirt to see if his stomach had really grown.

"You shouldn't look at it, or reach under your shirt to touch it. If you do your stomach will burst." Xiao Li hid the smile tugging at his mouth by turning his head towards the window.

Train just stared at his supposed partner in horror. "Why exactly am I pregnant?" The Black Cat's education in terms of anything outside of his job was sorely neglected during his life with Chronos. And so he readily believed the man he thought to be Sven.

"I assumed you were okay with it since you didn't oppose the idea when I asked," Xiao Li grinned.

At that moment Eve cam in, curious as to what the talk was about. "My baby brother is in there?" She gestured at Train's stomach.

Xiao Li nodded enthusiastically; glad that the girl matched Train's lacking knowledge of reproduction.

Eve walked over to the still frozen in shock Train and laid her head on his stomach. Her desire for a younger sibling to take care of overtook anything she read about normal pregnancies. "Your shirt barely fits anymore." She eyed Train critically. "We have to get you maternity clothes." Even stated firmly, and proceeded to drag Train behind her towards the door.

Xiao Li followed. This was definitely more entertaining than playing cards with the other unoccupied Numbers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess, are you sure all this is necessary?" Train was still dazed at the idea of being a mother. But it was not so bad so far. The only nuisance so far was the stares, and he was use to getting those, although for entirely different reasons. It was kind of enjoyable having Eve and Sven pamper him. Being adaptable was one of the things which made Train's survival after leaving Chronos possible after all.

"Yes, you need all of these items for a healthy baby." Eve insisted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearby, Creed and Echidna gapped at the trio.

"Is Train pregnant?" Creed asked, unable to take his eyes away from his former partner.

"It would appear so." Replied his companion reluctantly.

"How? Wait, that is not important now. Why didn't he choose to have one with me?" Creed asked furiously. "Wouldn't you have one with me?" He demanded of Echidna.

"Uh, well…" She had never considered that idea.

"Never mind, of course you would. Who wouldn't want to have me as the father of their child? I am perfect. I'll just have to prove to Train that I can be a good father!" Creed strutted off in determination.

Sighing, Echidna followed, questioning what the mad man had in mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Xiao Li was still comfortably disguised as Sven. He was occupied with telling a horrified Train about babies were delivered through cesarean sections. To Xiao Li's dismay, the real Sven arrived before he had gotten to the really gory part of the description.

"Sven!" Train said in astonishment, looking at the two identical men before him.

Lin Xiao Li took one look at Train and started laughing. This probably tipped Train off as to who the real Sven was. The Black Cat raised Hades at Xiao Li. There was only one person he knew of who could so perfectly mimic another person's appearance and voice. "Number X, what are you doing here?"

The man known as The Magician brushed a hand across his face to clear the façade of Sven. "I am glad you remember me. I wanted to see how the infamous No. XIII would handle this situation. Don't worry, you aren't pregnant, look for yourself." He was still chuckling at how easily the other man was fooled.

"Pregnant? What exactly happened while I was gone?" Sven asked curiously.

"I will explain later." Train lifted up his shirt and saw to his embarrassment that it was just a pillow bound to his front.

Eve took this all in sullenly. "I really was looking forward to having a little brother. And the maternity clothing looked good on Train."

"He could still wear that lovely blue maternity dress." Xiao Li commented. Grinning broadly, he continued, "I even took pictures while you were otherwise occupied, the other Numbers will be pleased to learn what you have been up to."

Train threw the pillow at No. X, who expertly dodged.

A noise at the door caused all the people present to turn. It was Creed and he was wheeling in an array of items, including a baby carriage. "Train, I have come to show you how utterly fantastic of a father I will become!" The deranged man promptly latched himself onto Train's arm.

Xiao Li silently left through the window. He left behind the irked Train, a confused Sven, a disappointed Eve, and an adoring Creed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ End Note_: Hope you all enjoyed, I have a...particular sense of humor in which I like putting characters in unlikely situations :)


End file.
